Frantic!
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Kelly, where's George? He's…with Matt. Where's Matt? He's….missing? How could Kelly tell Shay that her son and his best friend were missing, along with his car? What else could go wrong? CHAP 2 UP NOW
1. Panic Rising

**Title: Frantic!  
****Chapter 1 – Panic Rising**

**Summary:** Kelly, where's George? He's…with Matt. Where's Matt? He's….missing? How could Kelly tell Shay that her son and his best friend were missing, along with his car? What else could go wrong?

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and there would be wayyyyy more Casey/Severide broments!

**A/N: **Okay so you knew I had to get a wee bit of angsty tension into George's life b/c hey the two men watching him just like to attract trouble muwhahahaha and yes this one could follow their second babysitting adventure but since I wanted to label this one differently (H/C/drama as opposed to humor) and make it a bit longer it's a standalone story and hope that makes sense if not blame George haha poor George.

**Oh and in case you hadn't heard the wee bit of good news about our show – WE ARE GETTING SEASON 2 !**

* * *

"Seriously Kelly if I hear you say one more time "what could possibly go wrong?" I'm going to have it tattooed on the side of your car and the squad truck," Shay warns as Severide's face winces.

"Not the car."

"I swear that's why you're not married."

"Yeah because I love my car more than women," Severide retorts.

"You get mad when I call her Christine."

"She's not evil."

"Still think I'm right."

"Shay, now you're just being silly," Severide teases as he holds up George and forces his hands to flail about, making the little boy squeal and Shay's frown soften. "George and I are going to have a fun weekend. Maybe see what trouble we can trick Uncle Matt into so we can have a few laughs."

"Does Casey have any idea he's your patsy?"

"Course, I tell him all the time and then I reward him with a happy meal," Severide boasts as Shay shakes her head as she leans in and kisses the top of George's head.

"A happy meal?" Shay arches a brow.

"And beer," Severide adds in haste. "George and I will be fine."

"Never been away from him for an entire weekend."

"I know how to look after our son," he tells her seriously. "Besides he'd be bored silly at the conference."

"More like you'd be bored silly."

"Well yeah that too. Just go and have a good time."

"Bye sweet boy," Shay whispers as she kisses George on the cheek; Severide offering the right side of face to which Shay just pats as she heads for the door, grabs her duffle bag and then disappearing into the hallway.

"Alright squirt time for lunch. Can you eat deep dish pizza?" Severide snickers to himself as George looks up in wonder. "No? Okay more for me," he teases to which George offers a wide grin. "Well we did promise Uncle Matt that happy meal right?" Severide grins as he reaches for the phone. But just as he's about to dial the phone rings and he quickly snatches it away before George's hands can do any damage.

"Hey Capp what's up? What? That was today? Da…ah yeah no I totally forgot. How long do you think it'll take?" Severide huffs as he grabs the pen from George's hands and starts to write down some notes, George's hands nearing the pen once more and forcing Severide to pull back and George to laugh and advance. "Am laughing at the goober here. Yeah okay I can do that. Let me call Matt to watch him for a few hours. Yeah it's no trouble. I did promise right? Thanks."

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you don't mind?" Severide asks Casey as he lets him into his apartment. "Completely forgot. But to make it up to you, on the way home I'll pick up that happy meal."

"Really, you don't have to," Casey deadpans as he holds out his hand. "But if you are then I want the jackhead fireman's helmet."

"That's Jack in the Box not McDonalds. What?"

"Keys."

"For what?"

"Your car."

"I don't think so," Severide states seriously as he heads for the closet to get his jacket, turning back to see Casey watching him with a serious expression; George in the other room playing with his blocks. "Matt…look no offense but no way. I'll get you the…"

"It's not about that. Yours has the car seat in it. It's just in case. What if you need help or something? You know I can't just put him in the truck with a seat belt," Casey tries to explain. "Besides I do know how to drive."

"You're not much older than George," Severide teases as Casey snatches the keys from his grasp after a brief eye roll.

"I promise I'll only do a few joyrides around the block and bring her right back after we've spun out a few dozen times in the parking lot. Christine right?"

"Shay is so going to pay for that," Severide sighs as he heads for the door, not wanting to make a fuss in front of George. "I'll call when I'm done."

"We will be fine," Casey insists as he locks the door and then heads back into the living room and plunks himself down beside George. But not hearing his father's comforting voice causes George's once happy expression to morph into one that is upset and soon his eyebrows start to turn red and his bottom lip quiver.

"George, no, okay not good," Casey groans to himself as the first small whimper is heard. "Let's see what we can find on…TV…where's the remote?" Casey mutters to himself as he starts to look around for the remote, George watching in amusement as the male adult purposely picks places to search that the remote could not possibly be. Soon he's too entertained to be upset, pushes himself into a crawl and within seconds is tugging on the bottom of Casey's jeans.

"Did you find it?" Casey asks as he picks up George and pokes his belly; George's hands automatically giving his face a playful slap. His little fingers rest on his stubble and rub, forcing Casey's lips to slightly smirk.

"Trust me, if you're anything like your father you'll have a full grown beard by puberty," Casey teases as George's eyes widen in wonder. "Let's continue looking for the remote."

He pulls one of the pillows back and can only shake his head. "Kelly…really?" He snickers as he pulls out the day old banana peel and shows it to George. "Or maybe you really are curious George. You know just because your father calls you a monkey doesn't mean you are one," Casey seriously reminds George whose fingers try to grab the browning fruit peel as they head toward the kitchen.

Casey deposits the fruit into the garbage, his mind recalling what Severide had told him about George having a snack to keep the growlies away and make sure he didn't turn into George the rampaging beast.

"Your father gets growly when he gets hungry. Don't tell anyone," Casey holds his finger to his lips to make the 'shh' sign, George trying to follow suit before he instantly gets bored and starts to grab at Casey's fingers once again. Casey gives him a wide grin before he pulls open the fridge and reaches for a bottle; it was the easiest thing he could find to keep George happy for the time being as he busied himself putting away the few dishes from Severide's lunch.

"George what do you say we…" Casey turns around to see George, looking down at the empty spot and cursing himself for having his back turned for longer than one minute. Casey rounds the corner and utters a small gasp as he watches George trying to climb up the stairs; Casey having forgotten to put the baby gate back in place after he had come back down from changing George's diaper.

"Don't you know what curiosity does?" Casey talks to George as he plucks him up from the stairs and carries him back down; George's little arms flailing about as he tries to grab the railing. Casey puts the gate back in place and then deposits George on the living room floor just as his cell phone rings. Casey's eyes divert to the LCD display just as George's little hands grab the phone and give it a good shake in the air, forcing it to clatter onto the hardwood a few feet away and the small battery pack on the back to break free and land a few feet further.

"George!" Casey scolds as he tries to gather up the phone bits, reaching for the Severide's cordless phone and quickly calling Hallie back. "Hey sorry, George…no don't cry…no I meant him not you," Casey sighs as he talks to his fiancé. "So what's up? What today? Hold on."

He shoves the phone bits into his pocket and then reaches for George's foot with his right hand; the motion forcing the toddler to plot onto his belly and start to squeal when he couldn't get free.

"Yes I have the tickets in my wallet. I can be there in about twenty minutes," Casey assures her as he hangs up and then looks at George. "Okay we take this to Auntie Hallie and then come right back here and we won't get in trouble when daddy gets home. Deal?" Casey asks George who only offers a wide toothy grin in return.

Casey quickly bundles up George in his jacket and shoes, thankful that it wasn't inclement weather, grabs George's travelling bag and heads for the front door, telling himself he'd be back before they'd know it and could easily lie to Kelly about them not leaving the apartment as who was going to tell George? Hallie he could convince using the lame ploy his life was on the line and George would silently back him no question.

"Hello Christine," Casey snickers as he nears Severide's Camaro, opens the back and tucks George into his car seat, shoving the bag onto the floor and then getting into the front seat. Casey pulls into traffic, heading for the hospital; glancing back at George while stopped at the light to make sure he was still behaving.

"Remember, don't tell Kelly," Casey tells Hallie about ten minutes later.

"Promise," she replies with a sweet smile as she tucks the tickets into her pocket and gives him a quick kiss. "I see someone is a big hit with the ladies," she nods to George being played with by one of the nurses.

"He's his father's son," Casey smiles before he tells her he'll call her later and retrieves George from the gaggle of nurses and then heads for the front door, pleased with himself that he'd be home and probably even able to make a snack or something to bribe Kelly with when he got back; maybe even a light dinner since Shay was gone and Hallie had the graveyard shift.

Casey heads into the parking lot toward Severide's car, groaning to himself for having parked so far away just to avoid any scratches or dings. "Heaven forbid someone should breathe on it," Casey teases George as he pulls out the keys. He pulls the back door open and starts to buckle George in when he feels a flurry of activity behind him, turning back in surprise only to be met in the face with a stiff jaw and then a gun in his cheek.

"Wha…"

"Shut up and give me the damn keys!" The angry voice growls as George peers out from inside the car in wonder.

Casey's mind frantically races with what to do; he didn't want to get shot over a mere material possession but he also didn't want anything to happen to George and wasn't about to let them drive away with the little boy trapped inside.

"I need to get my s…" Casey starts only to fake a stumble and try to take his attacker down. He drops his shoulder and tries to push the thug backward. However, his plan backfires when a second man rushes up and delivers a blow to his jaw; George starting to get agitated at the commotion outside.

"Get the damn keys!"

"What about the kid?"

"Br…"

"No!" Casey shouts as he looks up from his spot on the ground on his knees. "You can't take…." is all he manages before he receives a swift 'swack' to the jaw from the butt end of the gun; forcing his lip to cut and sting and his gaze to narrow.

"Get the damn keys!" The angry male voice demands as the second man shoves his gun into Casey's cheek before Casey's right hand fumbles with the keys in his pocket before they're snatched. "Bring him," the first one demands as the second grabs Casey by the collar of his jacket and jerks him backwards toward the open back door of the car; George now staring to whimper from inside the belly of the black beast.

"Look guys…" Casey tries as one of the thugs starts to tie his wrists together in front. But another 'swack' to the back of his head from the butt end of the gun warns him not to ask again or he'd really be sorry. "Don't hurt my son," Casey pleads for George as he's shoved into the backseat and the door is slammed shut.

He can only cringe when the carjacker starts the car and then peels away from the prime parking spot and races toward the exit, taking a sharp turn and forcing Casey to cringe at the very near miss. "It's okay George," Casey tries to soothe, pushing past the throbbing in his head and the faint taste of blood in his mouth from his cut lip.

"Tell that kid to shut up!" The one in the passenger seat snaps angrily as he turns and points the gun at Casey.

"He's scared and it's hard to console him like this. You let me go an…"

"You're not going anywhere just yet got it? So shut up or I'll shut you up. Just keep him quiet."

Casey quickly turns back to a fussing George, his mind racing at how to get a message to Severide as he knows the year of his friends car doesn't have GPS and Kelly had told him he never had one installed – wanting to keep it's original vintage glory in tact. _Damn Kelly, this would have been so much easier._

"Hey George….shhhh buddy it's okay. Daddy's gonna be h…daddy's here to…" Casey huffs as he looks into the front, the two men, named Clyde and Sam, quickly bickering about something. "Want your giraffe? Let me find it," Casey tries to get his bound wrists to his right pocket to get the two halves of his phone together and then at least try to text Severide before things get too far out of hand.

However…

"What the hell are you doing?" The one named Sam in the passenger seat growls as Casey's head snaps back up. "Let's see those damn hands right now!"

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah finished a bit earlier than expected," Severide talks to Shay on the phone as he nears the front door to his apartment and gives it a knock. "You bored already?"

_"Where's George?"_

"He's with Uncle Matt."

_"And where's Uncle Matt?"_

"He's…hold on and let me get in the door," Severide huffs as he fumbles with his keys, offering Casey's name a small curse for not coming to the door. "Daddy's home!" Severide calls out with a smile as he enters his apartment.

_"What?"_

"It's quiet."

_"Maybe he's asleep."_

"Matt's too old for naps," Severide snickers, picturing Shay giving him an eye roll as he tosses his jacket aside. "Maybe. Hold on a sec."

_"Kelly?"_

"Shay I gotta call you back."

_"Kelly where's George? Is everything okay?"_

"Yes. Call you right back," Severide replies in haste as he hangs up and then hurries into the living room. Not wanting to call out George's name in case his son was asleep, Severide pulls back the baby gate and bounds up the stairs, rapidly checking the rooms before returning to the middle of the hallway with an angry scowl.

"Damn it Casey," Severide lightly curses as he pulls his phone and quickly dials Casey's cell number. "Matt, you took the car? Better have a pretty good reason why you did it and why you're late," he concludes as he hangs up and then heads back downstairs, picking up the small Squad toy and smirking at it.

"He better have a good reason for this," Severide groans as he pulls the door to the fridge open. "And if he gets a scratch – no happy meal."

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you have?"

"Giraffe," Casey offers meekly as he holds up the small toy, his phone still in his pocket in two pieces. "George's favorite toy."

"Fine. Just keep him quiet."

"Where should we dump em?" Clyde asks as Casey pretends to be affixed on George before he dares to glance at the front and try to reach for his phone again. But once again Sam turns back, forcing Casey's actions to subside and his efforts at calling for help to be stalled.

George's eyes continue to well, his ears not liking the strange gruff voices and showing Casey no matter his well intentioned efforts they weren't going to pay off. "It's okay George…shhh it's okay," Casey whispers as he leans in a bit closer. But George wasn't having it and starts to cry a bit harder.

"It's my fault, he's scared," Casey offers in haste as Sam turns around and glares at him. "Please just stop and let us out."

"Shut up," Sam demands firmly. "You'll get out when we say. Got it? Now keep him quiet or I will put him out of my misery!"

Casey quickly pulls the little giraffe back into view, praying that it will amuse George long enough for him to get his phone and try to send a text for help; otherwise, an angry Severide would be the least of his worries.

XXXXXXXX

"Matt pick up the phone," Severide grumbles as he hangs up. He quickly calls the station and then decides to try Hallie as a last resort. "Was Matt there by any chance?"

_"Haven't seen him."_

"Look I know he probably told you to say that but I'm at my place and there's no sign of them and yes maybe I'm being overly paranoid but…okay when did he leave there? What? An hour ago? Okay thanks. Yeah I'll let you know when I've found them."

Severide hangs up with Hallie and then looks at the clock and frowns. He knows that Casey's not irresponsible and if he had to deliver something to Hallie he would have come right back; especially given the fact Casey knew the three of them were going out for dinner. As much as he knows Casey jokes about his most prized material passion and gives him a hard time about it, he respects it enough to not take chances.

"Where the hell could they be?" Severide grumbles as he tries Casey's number once more. "Matt, you better have a good explanation for not answering or calling back!" Severide huffs as he heads into the living room to clean up a few things. But ten minutes later he looks at the clock and then at the phone and frowns. Matt's not into playing games. He'd call…_if he could._

"Something's wrong," Severide huffs as he reaches for the phone. "Antonio…got a sec?"

XXXXXXXX

"Look you better keep your hands were I can see em!" Sam barks at Casey as he grabs his bound wrists and yanks him forward, George starting to fuss once again.

"I just had him calmed down," Casey groans as they near a quiet industrial area down by the waterfront; his bound wrists trying to tug out of Sam's grasp but unable.

"Then blame yourself if he dies!"

Casey's eyes frantically scan the area they are heading toward, his mind racing to get the phone fixed so he can send a text message to Severide. "Just stop the car and let us out," Casey implores as George's hands continue to play with the little giraffe, gumming it a few seconds and then threatening to toss it aside a few seconds later and once again cry.

The two men in the front ignore Casey as they continue to talk about where to dump their two restless passengers and what they would do with the car after they had dumped Casey and George.

"It's okay George," Casey tries once more; George's cry's signaling that he was in need of a snack and then a nap. _I gotta get my phone…gotta call Kelly, get him to call Antonio and get out here; I can't let them hurt George._

"There," one of them points to a darkened building and Casey instantly feels his panic instantly skyrocket. Casey feels Severide's car starting to slow, finally coming to a complete stop beside a rundown building with only a door and no windows.

"It's going to be oka…" Casey starts only to watch Clyde pull the back door open and try to pull him out.

"The baby stays!" Sam barks as Casey's bound hands try to latch onto the car seat and pull it free; the buckle holding it fast and his panic soaring.

"No!" Casey grunts as Clyde's hands wrap around his waist and yank him free, Casey's frame struggling to get free and George really starting to scream.

"Shut this damn kid…fine take the kid also!" Sam's voice angrily bellows as Clyde hits Casey in the back of the head where he had struck him before; Casey's frame temporarily stopping its movements. However, his brain urges him to continue, especially as he watches Sam pulling George from his car seat, the small frightened boy starting to cry harder and squirm in his grasp.

"Settle down or your kid is dead!" Clyde yells as he shoves Casey to the ground; Casey looking up to see Sam holding George by one arm.

"Stop…hurting him," Casey states in haste as he gets up to his knees.

"Let's go!" Clyde growls as he grabs the back of Casey's jacket and bodily drags him toward the front of the building; Casey struggling to keep his footing without the full use of his hands.

"It's okay George," Casey utters with a small groan as Clyde meanly forces him into the building and pushes him toward another small door in the back. But it only takes a few seconds for Casey to realize the abject terror of his situation as he stumbles headfirst, landing on his bound wrists and knees in a few feet of cold dirty water.

"Oh damn. No!" Casey shouts as he staggers to get himself upright. But another swift blow to his jaw sends him backward, causing him to land on his butt in the water and his heart rate to race to critical.

"Throw his kid in there also!"

"No! George!"

* * *

**A/N:** muwhahaha Will Kelly find them in time? Will Casey and George be okay? Will Casey ever get that happy meal and will Shay ever leave George alone again? Would love your thoughts on this angsty little two shot so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Safe & Sound?

**Title: Frantic!  
****Chapter 2 – Safe & Sound?**

**A/N: **Okay so I must apologize, I updated and then went to a big family event and thought the site was working when I posted but apparently not so am trying this again and hope it works! Sorry about that!

* * *

"What can you see?"

_"I see Casey pulling into the parking lot and then the car disappears from view because am assuming he parked in an area not easily seen by the camera's. I can only see the end of the car. The next footage I see is the car pulling out with someone else behind the wheel."_

"Damn it!" Severide curses as his mind races. _Was Matt injured? What about George? Oh damn not George…oh damn… _"Can you see into the back?"

_"Not from these angles and the back windows as you know are tinted so I can't tell if there's more than two of them. When did you have the windows tinted?"_

"Casey had them done as a gift, you can't see into the back at all?"

_"Not from the camera angle, sorry. Have you heard from Casey?"_

"Left a message."

_"Okay I'll put out an APB and…"_

"Antonio…"

_"Yeah? Is there something else?"_

"Uh…I'll call you back."

Severide hangs up and then tries Matt's number again, hoping that maybe he just handed over the keys and he and George were either in a taxi or on the bus. "Damn it Matt, where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

The room he was roughly forced into had a sunken floor making him stand about waist high with the street level in knee deep cold water stagnant water and instantly handing him a disadvantage at escape.

"Here's your brat!"

"NO! Don't thro…"

Casey watches in abject horror as Sam, who had been holding onto George by one arm as the little child continued to struggle; tosses him toward Casey, callously telling him to catch.

"George!" Casey shouts as he stumbles in the cold, muddy water as the small boy hurls toward him. Casey extending his arms and George's body landing crudely in his grasp, his little feet slapping the water as Casey's bound wrists struggle to hold onto George, desperate to not let his whole frame end up in the dirty water.

"You can't leave us in here!" Casey calls out in anger as Sam raises his gun and cocks it; Casey instantly stepping back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Please don't leave us here," Casey begs in a softer tone. "He'll freeze to death."

"Why the hell would we care?"

"Let's go!" Clyde slaps Sam on the shoulder as they both pull back. But Sam fires off a shot into the water a few feet from Casey's legs, forcing Casey to pull back and twist around, wanting to shield George from potential harm; all the while Sam laughs in his face.

"See ya later tough guy!" Sam snickers before he slams the door shut, bathing both Casey and George in darkness.

Casey, however, despite struggling to keep George out of the water, carefully makes his way toward the door, his ears picking up a scraping sound just as he nears. He uses his shoulder to try to push the door open, pulling back with a curse as he quickly realizes that the two car thieves have jammed something up against it.

He tries to raise his leg to kick at the door to draw some attention to themselves but with the weight of the water pulling at him, his arms unable to brace against anything and the fear of dropping George make it a moot plan.

"This can't be happening," he mutters to himself as he squints into the darkness before him, trying to find something he can temporarily rest George on so he could pull his phone and call Severide for help. Nothing presents itself. "Okay Curious George…it's going to be okay…daddy will be here soon…I hope," he voice dies out as he tries to get his bound wrists around George's stomach. "I know this is uncomfortable but work with me here," Casey groans as he pulls back, George still resting in his cradled arms; his lips offering small cries.

"HELP US! ANYONE OUT THERE? HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE! HELP US!" Casey shouts before he stops to take a deep breath, George's agitation growing by being so close to the loud angry voice.

"Someone will hear us right?" Casey mumbles as he tries to bounce George, his brain trying to ignore the growing coldness in his legs from the knees down.

"HELP US! SOMEONE OUT THERE? ANYONE! HELP US!"

Silence.

"Okay we need to find…something so that Uncle Matt can call daddy with. It's okay…I know I'm scared too," Casey whispers as he kisses the top of George's head.

Casey slowly starts to feel his away around their darkened prison, the light from under the door not doing much to show him anything of use and offer any kind of reassurance that George would be okay if he left him alone for a few seconds. "Damn not good," Casey groans as he reaches another corner wall, cursing the fact that it was the same as the two before – barren.

"Come on Kelly…where's that sixth sense of yours," Casey grumbles to himself as he carries on, telling himself that if he kept moving his legs wouldn't get as cold. But the longer he remains in the cold water the greater and faster the chances of him getting even mild hypothermia; not to mention whatever else was floating around him in the murky waters and fatigue was sure to set int.

XXXXXXXX

"He took George out for ice cream Shay," Severide huffs as he hops into Matt's truck, heading for the hospital to see if maybe Casey was injured and just not able to answer his phone. Maybe he came upon the two trying to steal his car, there was a fight and…_but what about George? Matt would never leave George alone for a second, he knows that._

"Damn George."

_"Kelly what?"_

"How many breaks do they give you? Look I gotta run."

_"As soon as you find them I want to speak to George."_

"Yeah me too," Severide whispers; hanging up before he hears Shay telling him that the conference day 2 wasn't necessary and she would be home tonight. "I hope they're okay."

XXXXXXXX

"George, does daddy ever play horsey with you?" Casey continues to talk to George, wanting to do anything to keep his face from succumbing to the cold his body's now feeling. Not expecting a real answer Casey returns to the main entrance and once again tries to bang on the door with his shoulder, his bound wrists keeping firm hold on George.

"I gotta…find some place…" Casey continues to talk to himself as he pulls back from the door, his mind racing with how to keep George out of the water and get to his phone. But as he looks at the door handle a thought pops into his head; one he's sure he'd curse himself for later but the only one that seemed to make sense at the moment.

"Okay George I'm just going to hang you here…I know don't tell daddy okay?" Casey grumbles. He had managed to brace George up against the door, zip up his jacket and then gather the back hood to hang on the door so that the bulk of the pressure would be put on George's underarms and not his neck.

"Just a few seconds," Casey tries to hush has George starts to flail about. "Please George, just a few seconds longer," Casey implores as his fingers fumble around in his jacket for the two halves of his phone praying that they managed to keep out of the water and he could use them to call for help otherwise they might very well be doomed.

"Okay I…George no," Casey utters in haste as he pushes his back up against the door, George sandwiched in between as he finally manages to get his phone back together. "Okay…just a few more seconds here," his cold fingers fumble for the on button. A few seconds later, the phone's LCD panel comes to life and Casey's anxiety starts to lessen. However as soon as he starts to pull up his contacts, the low battery symbol appears and his anxiety is back on high alert.

"Damn it no…okay dial fast. Kelly please pick up…please buddy pick up."

XXXXXXXX

Severide brings Matt's truck to a screeching halt where he thinks his car had been parked in the hospital underground parking and gets out, hurrying toward the empty parking stalls, his mind and heart racing. As soon as he nears he notices something on the ground that makes his heart stop cold.

"George," Severide whispers as he clutches the small cap in his hands, anger flashing in his eyes. "Matt!" Severide calls out as he starts to frantically look around in the hopes that maybe Matt was just injured someplace and not able to answer. But where's George?

"Matt!" Severide shouts once more, moments before his phone finally buzzes to life. He quickly pulls the phone and answers in haste, anger in his tone. "Matt where hav…"

_"Kelly…George…and I…in trouble…need help," Casey's broken message comes through._

"Where are you?" Kelly asks as panic replaces anger.

_"Waterfront…in a warehouse…no…building…water an…"_

"Matt! No damn it don't hang up!" Severide curses as he races back to Matt's truck, slams it into gear and heads for the exit at top speed, pulling wildly into traffic and nearly missing two crossing pedestrians. "Matt…pick up," he frantically tries to redial. "Pick up!"

_"Battery is low. George is okay. Cold. Scared. Look for the building nothing around it. Door blocked. Hurry. We're in the water."_

"Damn!" Severide curses as the phone goes dead once more and his fist hits the steering wheel. As much as he knows he's also concerned with Matt's safety, keeping George dry and safe was the biggest priority; something he knows Matt will sacrifice himself for if he has to.

"Waterfront…they're in water…door blocked…" his voice trails off as he ponders calling Antonio. _It'd just cause a needless panic and…Shay will kick your ass…_his brain correctly reminds him. "She's gonna be pissed," he voice trails off as he turns sharply to the right and speeds toward the waterfront, praying he doesn't get pulled over and that he arrives before his son or best friend had to suffer anything further.

"Move!" Severide shouts as he lays on the horn, waving an angry fist at a new driver as they try to get out of the way of the infuriated fire fighter. "Matt, buddy hold on…George…my boy just hold on," his voice dies out as his stomach tightens. "Just hold on."

He heads toward the waterfront, his fingers gripped tightly around the steering wheel as he pictures his son's face in his hands…cold and blue.

"Damn it MOVE!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay daddy's on his way George," Casey tries to soothe the whimpering child who was now starting to shiver. "You're cold," he huffs as he curses the fact that he can't take his jacket off due to his bound wrists. He clutches the little boy to his chest, his mind disconcerted that his little cries had died to sad whimpers and he wonders if the cold is affecting him more than he thinks.

"Daddy's on his way," Casey tries to rub George's back as he braces him up against the door. He considers shouting out again but as he feels his voice starting to die knows he better save it in case Severide shows up and he needs to direct their rescuer to their location. "Daddy's on his way. This is what he does, he rescues people," Casey whispers as his stubble clad cheek presses against George's cool cheek and his brow furrows.

"Does George know his ABC's?" Casey's voice continues to talk to the small boy as he tries to keep himself moving; the longer he remains at rest the further into his very soul the cold continues to seep. Despite the throbbing in his head from the two hits, his main concern is keeping George safe and dry.

"Okay…come…" Casey mutters as he takes a step to the right and feels his leg starting to slip. He quickly counters, praying he wouldn't tumble into the murky depths but instead lands on his knees with a painful gasp. George jostles in his grasp, the sudden movement sparking a bit of life back into the scared toddler and forcing the small space to echo with sad cries.

"Cry for…both of us," Casey grunts as he struggles to get himself upright; his hands and arms useless as he continues to hold George close to his chest. "Okay…am okay," he mumbles as his own lips start to slightly chatter and he knows time is getting short for them before the cold would be a major concern.

He hears what sounds like a vehicle approaching and figures that even if it wasn't Kelly, maybe they'd stop long enough for him to call out. He hurries back to the door at a careful pace and waits…praying for the vehicle to stop. It doesn't.

"Ah…d…." Casey starts only to catch himself and grumble the rest of the curse in a whispered tone. "Come on Kelly…hurry," Casey whispers as he looks down at George who had gone eerily quiet.

XXXXXXXX

"Waterfront…am at the damn waterfront!" Severide growls as his frantic gaze sweeps around the buildings before him, his mind racing to recall Casey's words about them being in the water and the door blocked.

"Matt…come on pick up."

_"Kelly whe…"_

"Okay am here but damn this area's big. Do you remember anything distinct to point me in your direction?" Severide asks in a panic; his mind not even caring about the fate of his missing car.

_"Red…sign or billboard."_

"Sign or…no I don't see anything like it. What side of the car was the water on?"

_"Passenger."_

"Passenger…red sign…how's George?"

_"Cold. Kelly hurry."_

"Okay did you see…Matt? Matt! Ah damn not again!" Severide curses as the phone goes silent. He quickly turns the truck around so the waterfront was on the passenger side, his eyes frantically scanning for the large red sign that Casey had seen. "Come on…give me a break here…" Severide mumbles as his phone rings again. "Matt…"

_"It's me. We have a line on your car. Was spotted by two officers at lunch heading down Lakeshore. You talked to Casey then?"_

"Yeah. I'm uh…heading to pick him up now."

_"So he's okay then?"_

"I'll know soon enough." Severide answers in a near soft whisper as he hangs up with Antonio and tries to dial Casey's number. "Where are you?"

Severide brings the truck to a stop before a few darkened buildings, not realizing that on the other side of the one he was looking at the, blocked door was waiting. He looks past to the end of the docks and curses once more. End of the line.

Severide gets out of the truck, hoping and praying he'd find them before dark and knowing with the temperature starting to drop and Casey being in the water for almost two hours now, time was of the utmost essence.

"MATT!"

Casey's slow pacing comes to a stop, his mind wondering if he actually heard his name being called or if that was a sad figment of his weary imagination.

"Daddy's coming George just ho…"

"MATT!"

He hears it again and knows salvation has finally arrived.

"Kelly," Casey utters as he tries to hurry toward the door, George's docile frame bumping about in his grasp and the small boy starting to fuss once again. "Daddy's here."

"KELLY!" Casey shouts before his lungs constrict and he starts to cough. "George cry for daddy…please come on now…now you can cry."

"KELLY! IN…HERE! OVER HERE!"

"Matt?" Severide stops as he hears his name being called to his left. His head quickly swivels toward a small outcropping of small buildings; his speed picking up the pace. "Matt! Where are you? MATT!"

"Kelly!" Casey calls out once more, George finally coming back life and starting to fuss. "Come on George…cry for daddy. KELLY! OVER HERE!"

Casey tries to push his face closer to the small opening under the doorframe, hoping to see footsteps heading toward him but at least hearing his name being called and taking comfort in that.

"Kelly!"

"Matt! Damn where is he?" Severide grumbles as he races pas the first set and then nears the second, the calling gaining strength. "Matt! Where are you?"

"Kelly!" Casey continues to call out, not caring about his ragged lungs. "IN HERE! WE'RE IN HERE!"

"Matt!"

Severide rounds the corner of the building and feels his fists automatically tighten as he spies basically a windowless wooden box with a door with a large metal barrel in front of it. "Damn bastards!" He curses as he runs for the door at top speed. "Matt! I'm here…I'm here…hold on!" Severide calls out as he bangs on the door.

"George, daddy's here….daddy's here!" Casey states in relief as he hears a scuffing sound and pulls back slightly, George wide awake now and wondering what was going on.

"Stand back Matt, I gotta kick the door in!"

"Okay!"

Casey quickly steps out of the way as mere seconds later the door is bust open and he squints at the silhouetted figure looming over him. "Kelly, thank God," Casey whispers in relief as he trudges back through the water and carefully hands George to Severide.

"Matt! How's George?" Severide asks as he bites back an angry growl as Casey finally appears, dirty and wet; George held between his bound wrists.

"Very cold and scared. Here take him."

"Have you out in a sec. George, my boy…daddy's so sorry," Severide whispers as he takes his son and holds him close, planting a warm kiss on his cold cheek. "Okay I gotta put you down for a second and help Uncle Matt. Okay give me your hands," Severide quickly turns back to Casey to get him out of the cold water.

"I found…"

"Damn Matt you're really cold," Severide holds onto Casey's hands, his face offering a heavy wince as he gives Casey a good tug and pulls him free of his watery prison. Casey's bound wrists hold onto Severide as he's finally plucked free, his legs nearly buckling from being in the cold for so long, but Severide holding onto him a bit longer to make sure he wouldn't have to carry them both out.

"I'm okay now."

"Okay, hold on…I'll get you free in a sec," Severide states as he pulls his keys and starts to pick at the wet tape keeping Casey bound. "You hurt anywhere else?" Severide asks, noting the dried blood around the lower right half of Casey's mouth and nose and the mussed up hair where he was hit twice.

"Just a bit of rough housing but no cuts or anything that would have been infected by the water. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I forgot I had tickets for some big charity raffle at the hospital or we never would have left the apartment. Kelly I'm sorry," Casey groans as his wrists are finally freed; Severide quickly picking up George and Casey's free hand gingerly feeling the bump on the back of his head.

"I want to be mad but I just can't. Not after what you two had to go through," Severide utters in truth as they head back for the truck; Casey slightly limping and Severide holding George close to his chest with his jacket wrapped over him. "Did they hurt him?"

"They were rough and yelled and were angry but only his feet got cold. Kelly I tried to keep him safe. I was…damn I haven't been this scared in a while. He was okay at first and then went quiet. I fought them but it was a losing battle."

"Gotta get the heat on in the truck. They hit you?" Severide asks as he notices Casey touch the same spot on the back of his head as he did a few moments earlier.

"Was the lesser of two evils. Sorry about your car," Casey huffs as they near the truck; his legs on fire and about to give way at any second.

"Matt!" Severide offers in haste as Casey's legs start to buckle and Severide quickly extends his left arm and pulls Casey to his side, George still in his right.

"Cold," Casey admits weakly as he looks at Severide with a weary gaze.

"Okay hold on I'll get you both inside right now."

"See George…told you daddy would find us," Casey offers the small boy the soft remark, something to which Severide can only frown at.

"Okay here…I don't have a car seat Matt but…"

"Just drive slow," Casey instructs as he's helped into the passenger side of his truck and literally feels his body collapse. He takes George from Severide's grasp and plunks him down in the middle until they would start moving; both of them knowing it would be a risk to drive with George on his lap with only a seatbelt but it was a risk they'd have to take as Severide's car was still being chased down and it was the only one with the car seat.

Casey's legs start to tingle as he feels them starting to warm; his eyes looking over at Severide as his friend holds his son and inspects him to make sure he really was okay.

"How is he?"

"He needs a happy meal," Severide lightly teases as George offers him a sad expression; his round blue eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry my boy."

"He was very brave," Casey comments as his finger rests on George's soft cheek. "I'm glad I had my phone."

"Me too. Otherwise…" Severide's voice trails off as he mutters a whispered curse before he looks over at Matt's somewhat disheveled appearance.

"It could have been worse. Kelly I wouldn't let them take him without me. I had him in his car seat when they came up behind and jumped me in the parking lot. They wanted to take the car with him…I couldn't let them just take him."

"Matt…"

"No it's…"

"No…I can't thank you enough. You risked your life for my sons," Severide admits weakly as he gives Casey's shoulder a brotherly squeeze. "I…can't. If something…I just can't."

"Buy me the happy meal," Casey gently smirks as he leans back on the seat.

"Next time? We gotta get you two home and into drier clothes. But I can order in dinner. Shay's not back until tomorrow," he utters somewhat fatefully, not realizing that George's worried mother was actually on her way back.

"Sounds good," Casey replies as he takes George and then puts the belt around them both and leans his head back on the headrest. "And of course the phone had to die."

"Of course," Severide mentions softly as Casey looks over at him as they slowly leave the industrial park. "I need to call Antonio and have him charge the two as…jerks who stole the car with kidnapping as well."

"You do what you must," Casey replies as he looks down at a very listless George. "I'm just glad he's safe."

"Glad you both are. I knew you'd keep him safe but…" Severide's voice trails off as he reaches for his phone and calls Antonio.

_"So Matt and George are with you now? Are they okay?"_

"Yeah cold but otherwise fine. You found my car then? Is it…okay?" Severide dares to ask; a twang of guilt eating at him for even asking.

_"Aside from the barf on the front passenger floor?"_

"He barfed in the car? Ah da…that sucks," Severide huffs as Casey looks over in remorse. "Okay yeah thanks. I'll pick it up tomorrow after you guys clean it out."

_"Wh…" is all Antonio manages before the line goes dead._

"Sorry about the car. It was my fault the car was there, I don't mind cleaning it out," Casey suggests.

"They have some lackey there who will do it. You need to get cleaned up, you both smell like the sewer."

"That place was a little freaky and we've faced freaky," Casey responds back before he sends a quick text to Hallie telling her he was okay and would talk to her later that night. They finally reach the loft apartment, George starting to show a few more signs that he was coming back to life; Severide's arms still protectively wrapped around his son's body. George thankfully had stopped shivering on the ride over and as they enter the apartment, Severide quickly heads upstairs to give George a brief but warm bath and Casey to change out of his damp jeans and into a pair of Severide's sweat pants.

"I do smell like the sewer," Casey groans as he drops his damp jeans by the door; George's coat on the kitchen counter. "How is he?" Casey asks in concern about twenty minutes later as Severide reappears with a freshly changed George in his grasp.

"He's tired and I think a bit numb from it all," Severide notes in concern as he places George on a blanket on the floor and then holds up the small first aid kit. "Let's see that hard head of yours. Not a request," Severide tells him firmly.

"I'm fine."

"Now," Severide demands with a small smirk. Casey slowly plunks himself down onto one of the bar stools as Severide starts to inspect the cut on his head. "Does that…."

"Ow. Yes it hurts," Casey gently grumbles as he looks over at George watching them in wonder.

"Sorry."

"Did he have any cuts on him?"

"No he just smelt bad and was cold," Severide huff as he finishes tending to Casey's head wound and then lets him get up and wash the blood and dirt off his face. "I'll order in dinner," Severide states as he hands George to Casey and goes to order in some supper. "I think I have more grey hair now," he smirks. "These new ones are your fault."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Casey lightly teases. "Hey big guy, exciting day huh. We gave daddy another grey hair," Casey talks softly to George who lies on the floor on a blanket, sucking his bottle looking up at Casey in wonder. Casey's fingers absently play with his golden locks as Severide returns, telling him that supper would be there in about twenty minutes more.

"When you didn't answer and then when I called Antonio and he looked at the security footage…and he said there were two strange guys but couldn't see into the back tinted windows…"

"Tinted windows, way to go Casey," Casey lightly scolds himself, earning a small smirk from Severide. "It could have been worse. If I didn't have my phone or they didn't find those two guys in time…"

"Can't even think like that," Severide rubs his face as he looks down at George who looks up with an adoring expression. "My boy," he states tenderly as he picks him up and cradles him in his arms. "Did they say why they did it?"

"Bored?" Casey retorts with a small wince as he settles into the couch on his side, his finger offered to George who was finally showing some spunk and reaching for it. "I couldn't let them take him without me."

"Matt…"

"Kelly, there wasn't even a question. I wasn't about to let them take him without me no matter what."

"Did they have a gun?"

"Both of them."

"Da…ah," Kelly holds back his curse as he looks down at George who now affixes his rather sleepy gaze onto one of his button plackets and reaches for it. "Suddenly the car doesn't seem worth as much now. I'm just glad you're both okay."

"Put a few things into perspective for me today as well," Casey admits with a small yawn. The pizza finally arrives and both of them talk in soft voices as they eat, George asleep on the floor between them. After they were done, Casey crawls back onto the couch, his weary body begging for some rest before he attempts to drive home and Severide's mind pondering what he could do to make it up to Casey for all that he had done for George in ultimately saving his life. How do you repay that? But he knows that while Casey said he'd die for George, inside he hopes it never comes to that as he wouldn't want to give up either one.

"Can't lose either of them," Severide whispers as he offers Casey's sleeping expression a kind smile before dropping down to his precious son and offering him a loving one. "Never," he whispers as he pulls a blanket over George's little frame.

However, an hour later the door handle turns and Shay enters and flips on the light, frowning at the open pizza boxes on the counter before poking her head around the corner to see Casey asleep on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket, Severide sprawled on the floor with George nestled beside his father. She gives the three an endearing smile before she turns and spies George's little jacket on the counter and reaches for it; the smile turning to a frown.

She takes a whiff and then wrinkles her nose before looking back at Severide with a small frown. "Really Kelly, you dropped his only good jacket in the sewer?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** haha oh poor Shay…but don't worry the next humorous OS will reference this one so they'll all tie together that way and lots more fun and perilous adventures on the way for our three musekteers! (and yes Casey will at one point get his happy meal! haha) So how did you like the angsty rescue? And yup the poor car did not escape unscathed lol and Severide has a few more grey hairs (but that only adds to his appeal right?) hope you liked the rescue and bonding aftermath. Please do review before you go and thanks so much! More adventures for the three musketeers to come!


End file.
